Due to their size and portability, small form factor mobile devices are quickly becoming common-place. However, as the popularity of such devices grows, the expectation that they would perform as well as non-mobile device also increases. Hence, there is a general need to both increase the capabilities (or functional components) and decrease the overall size of such mobile devices.